CrossDress To Impress
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: LJ Challenge. One-shot. "Interesting hobby, Sena-kun." Akaba/Sena.


FASH: Another of kirskipkat's challenges from Eyeshield's yaoi LJ community. Her prompts are like a drug or something. Anyways, since I seem to make Sena cross-dress a whole lot unwillingly, I decided to make him more than willing this time around. I hope I don't end up feeling creepy for writing this.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, how sad.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sena laid in bed with his lights on, wide awake, until he was sure his parents were sound asleep. His father would be going on a business trip very early the next morning and his mother had decided to accompany him, thus the two of them had gone to bed at around six on a Saturday night.

It was now six thirty, and both of his parents were always quick to drift off.

He silently moved from his bed to the closet, opening it up and crouching down to take out a box that was covered by clean laundry he had never bothered hanging up.

'I haven't done this is so long.' He ran his fingers over the lid of the box with a smile. 'It's good to know I've finally been given the perfect opportunity to do this.' He removed the lid and picked up the first article of clothing with ardent care before setting it aside to choose another piece to go along with it.

'I hope I haven't outgrown any of these.' He stood up and shimmied out of his pajamas, eager to finally slip into something that made him look a little more... Exquisite.

This was his best kept secret, something that he was sure not even Hiruma knew about because he'd only ever done it in his room with the door locked and his blinds closed. Not to mention he hardly had time to do this an anymore since he'd joined the football team, what with all the practice, games and such.

'But today, I'm going to do something especially daring.' He smiled to himself as he slipped on a pair of loose socks.

Tonight, since he was given the opportunity to sneak out early without either of his parent's seeing him, he was actually going to go outside while he was all dolled up.

It was exhilarating, and he hadn't even left the house yet.

Once he was finished he took a good look at himself in the mirror, pleased to see that everything still fit nicely.

He'd put on a rather nice skirt, which ended several inches above his knees and was made out of a deep purple fabric with a light pink, sheer layer of lace over-top of it. With it he had paired a rather plain white tee-shirt along with a form fitting purple zip up sweater that he rolled up the sleeves of.

He thought he looked rather pretty, but he'd love to get someone else's opinion on how he looked tonight.

He worriedly ran a hand through his hair, fairly certain that if anyone who knew him saw him out and about they'd recognize the stye, and from then on it wouldn't be too hard for them to figure out it was him.

And even if he felt like going out and being complimented on his appearance, that didn't mean he wanted people to know about this sort of thing. Word spread like wildfire at Deimon, and he didn't need anyone knowing about this particular hobby.

'Well, it's so short there's not much I can do with it except try and put in in a ponytail and hope for the best.'

He did so, and although a fair amount of his hair was too short to be pulled back the longer strands that he was more worried about were easily contained in a hair tie at the top of his head.

From there he moved to the bathroom, opening up his mother's medicine-cabinet-turned-makeup-storage reverently. He'd never been brave enough to try any makeup on before, too scared that on his way back to his room either his mother or father would come across him and demand to know what he was doing.

He carefully applied some mascara, purple eye shadow, just a hint of blush and some light pink lipstick before reasoning to himself that his mother would be too tired tomorrow morning to notice if some of her jewellery was missing.

He put on a pair of small gold clip-on earrings that he was fairly certain his mother had never worn and added a few bracelets onto his right wrist.

"And now, I'm ready to face the world." He told his reflection with a smile.

He quickly moved downstairs and put on his school shoes before silently slipping out the door and into the evening air.

He strayed away from the usual paths he'd walk, not wanting to get too close to Deimon in case Hiruma came across him and not wanting to get too close to the river incase Shin jogged by and noticed him.

He walked on for a long while, coming across nobody and feeling rather sorry for himself as time went on. After all what was the point of dolling himself up and risking his reputation coming outside if no one was around to see him?

He had begun contemplating just turning around and going home when something finally happened.

He had been walking around a neighbourhood, listlessly coming to the realization that the further he walked down the street, the noisier it seemed to get, when he'd been approached by a pair of older teens.

They were a male and a female, both of them stumbling around with their arms slung around each others' shoulders. The girl grinned widely when she caught sight of him and with a bit of effort she managed to maneuver the both of them so that they were standing in front of the puzzled brunette.

"Heeey, you're pretty cute. You here for my party?" The girl asked with a giggle.

Sena flushed at the compliment and found himself standing up a little straighter. "Party?" He repeated, his eyes drifting over to the house where all the noise was coming from.

"Yeah." The boy started speaking with an obvious slur and he lifted his head to give Sena a wink. "There's a party in my pants and everyone's invited."

Sena froze, unsure how he was supposed to react to that, thankfully the girl did all the reacting for him.

"God Fuji-chan, you're gonna scare the poor girl away if you say things like that." She said, lightly kicking her companion in the shin before grabbing hold of Sena's hand.

"Come on sweet cheeks, if you keep taking this long the party's gonna be over before you get there." She said before dragging the confused boy in the direction of the house.

"Oh, I'm not really here for a party or anything. I haven't been-"

"Aw, no need to get shy sweet cheeks, I'll make sure Fuji-chan behaves himself."

And so Sena was ushered into a stranger's house and lead into their living room by an intoxicated female a couple years his senior.

This hadn't been what he was expecting when he decided that he'd finally go out in public like this.

"Akaba-chan, look at the cutie I picked up on the street!" The girl called as she entered the living room and Sena felt his blood run cold as a familiar person turned around.

"Fuu. Minako-san, haven't you been told not to pick up strays from-" Akaba's eyes widened slightly and he pulled his glasses away, recognition clear on his face.

'No, no. It's not possible, there's no way he could recognize me!'

"Interesting hobby, Sena-kun."

"Huh, do you two know each other?" The girl, Minako, was looking between Akaba and Sena curiously.

"No! No I can't say that I do!" Sena answered nervously in the most feminine voice he could manage while tilting his head to the side in an attempt to look cuter and more endearing.

"Ah yes, my mistake." Akaba said without missing a beat as he put his sunglasses back on, his face now void of emotion. "And who are you?"

"She's sweet cheeks!" Minako answered back excitedly as she removed her arm from around Fuji to pinch Sena's cheeks.

"Look at them! Don't you just wanna nibble on them a bit?"

"I can't say that I do." Akaba said calmly as he stepped forward to remove her hands from Sena's darkening cheeks. "Fuji-san looks like he needs a bit of a break, why don't you take him to someplace a little quieter?"

"Oh, that's a good idea! Come on Fuji-chan, you can sleep in my room and when you're better you can come back downstairs!" Minako said as she wrapped an arm around the boy and lead him out of the room.

Sena gulped and turned back to Akaba, unsure as to whether or not the older knew who he was or not.

'He said he was mistaken, and he's not demanding answers yet, so maybe he really does think I'm someone else.'

"I'm sorry for my cousin's behaviour, she has a tenancy to drag strangers around." Akaba's glasses flashed for a moment. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh, really? I suppose I got a bit distracted." Sena laughed nervously, his mind racing. "I'm Suzuna, Anezaki Suzuna" He blurted out, the first female name he could remember.

"It's nice to meet you Suzuna-chan. I'm Akaba Hayato."

"It's nice to meet you too." Sena responded, fiddling with the hem of his sweater nervously.

He heard someone running down the stairs and soon enough Minako poked her head into the living room. "You guys gonna come downstairs? Pretty soon the strip poker's gonna start!"

"S-strip poker?!"

"Sorry Minako-san, but I think I'd rather stay up here, I seem to have developed a bit of a headache."

Minako pouted and walked into the room, holding a cup of something. "Awww. You're no fun. I at least expect you to drink a little on your beloved older cousin's birthday!" She put one hand on her hip while handing the drink off to Sena as she stared up at her cousin.

"Perhaps in a while, once the headache starts to subdue."

Minako pouted even more, but relented. "Fine, but come down into the basement when you're ready!" She turned unsteadily and marched awkwardly away, leaving Sena alone with Akaba once more.

"Hmmm." Sena peered into the contents of his cup. 'Well, it certainly looks like orange juice. And I am feeling kind of thirsty.' He brought it up to his lips and began drinking it down, pausing when he felt a burn at the back of his throat.

He pulled the cup away and coughed.

"Fuu. You really shouldn't just drink anything a stranger gives you." Akaba said as he pulled the cup out of Sena's hand. "And knowing Minako-san she probably mixed something fairly strong in here, have you ever had alcohol before?"

"Once." Sena admitted with a blush. "I had some sake. I woke up the next morning in a... Well it's not important where I was. But I couldn't remember how I got there..."

This was bad, he could already feel himself beginning to unwind, who knew how long it would take for the alcohol to completely get to him. And he was with Akaba of all people, in a skirt.

"I should really get going home now. Tell Minako-san I said happy birthday." Sena turned to leave but found he couldn't due to the hand suddenly gripping his shoulder.

"Leave? But you just admitted how little it takes to get you drunk. What kind of person would I be if I just let you wander off into the night in the state you'll be in?"

Akaba pulled him over to a couch and sat them down on it.

The older boy stayed silently, thankfully giving Sena time to try and work things out in his head.

'All I need to do is make sure I don't let him know who I am.' He thought to himself a little sluggishly. 'That's all. I just need to convince him that I'm a girl... How do I convince him I'm a girl?'

Sena pursed his lips together before the proverbial light bulb went off. 'I'll hit on him!'

"Hey, Akaba-san." Sena snuggled up to the older boy's side in what he thought was a bashful manner. "You're really amazing when you play."

"Play what?"

"Football of course! Although I have to admit, you're amazing when you play guitar too."

Akaba glanced down at him with a knowing smirk. "Strange, I don't recall ever telling you about playing either of those."

Sena giggled. "Well, I know you play football because I'm a fan." He clarified.

"And the guitar?" Akaba prodded and Sena's mind went blank for a moment.

"... Well, you seem the type to be in a band."

"Fuu." Akaba sighed and Sena couldn't tell if he was flattered or suspicious.

Feeling a little too hot Sena slipped out of the sweater, the action taking a bit more effort than it should have.

"Having a problem with that, Sena-kun?"

"Yeah, just a lit-" Sena stopped abruptly and he slowly turned to Akaba as his brain instant replayed what Akaba had said to him.

"I mean, I don't know any Senas, who's Sena?"

Akaba rolled his eyes. "Sena-kun, you can't hide your identity from me. I know your rhythm too well." He said, sunglasses flashing in a rather risqué fashion, not that Sena could notice that in his current state. "Besides, no one would be able to believe you were a girl in that shirt."

Sena lethargically looked down at himself. "Hmmm. I guess you're right."

Akaba blinked at him for a moment before standing up with a sigh. "Come on, we had best get you home."

"Oh, I can make it there myself!" Sena claimed as he somehow managed to get up off of the couch.

"... I beg to differ. I've never seen anyone with such a low alcohol tolerance."

"Fine, fine. You can walk me home." Sena unsteadily hooked an arm through Akaba's. "But won't you miss your... Cousin's birthday party?"

"I only came because my father told me to anyways." Akaba replied as he made his way out of the house, carefully following the directions that Sena would sometimes spout whenever they needed to turn.

By the time they had reached his house the brunette was slumped against Akaba's arm, apparently incapable of walking at all by himself. So, being the gentleman he was, Akaba escorted him into his house, up the stairs and into his room.

Sena tiredly smiled up at him. "Akaba-san is such a nice guy." He murmured.

Akaba carefully guided him over to the bed and sat him down on it. "Say, Sena-kun, would you mind answering a question for me?"

"Hmmm?" Sena titled his head to the side and Akaba took that as a yes.

"Why exactly are you dressed like this?"

Sena, not seeming to understand the question at first, looked down at himself. "Oh! Because it makes me feel pretty." He replied and leaned forward, looking up at Akaba through lowered eyelashes.

"Does Akaba-san think I'm pretty?"

"Yes." Akaba replied with ease. "Although, to be frank, I think you're rather dashing when you're yourself as well." He ran a hand through Sena's hair to take out the ponytail.

"Really?" Sena asked, leaning forward a little more.

"Really."

"Akaba-san is so sweet. He should... Get a... Kiss..."

Sena promptly fell asleep.

"Fuu."

The next morning when Sena woke up he was surprised to discover a note laid out on the pillow beside him saying:

_Good morning gorgeous, meet me at the train station at twelve o' clock._

_- Akaba_

'... Wha?'


End file.
